1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it provides a system, method, and computer-usable medium for the processing of information collected by a mobile device at the site of an incident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Being involved in an accident of any kind can be traumatic, with reactions ranging from poor concentration, nervousness, anxiety, irritability, to agitation, or even being in a state of shock. As a result, the scene of an accident can be confusing to all involved. In some cases, it is even difficult to determine the actual location of the accident. The inability to determine the location of an accident can not only hamper first responder efforts, such as emergency medical services, but it can also introduce delays in the provision of other incident response services, such as providing wrecker service or rental vehicles.
In addition, recalling what was seen and said, by who, in what context, can prove problematic under the best of circumstances, much less the scene of an accident. Witnesses' memories fade as time passes, and the details of the accident become vague. In some cases, a witness may even begin to rationalize what they believe they may or may not have witnessed. Each accident scene investigator has their own priorities, which are reflected in the manner, and context, of their documentation. All too often, insurance claims investigators and adjusters review the scene well after the fact and much of the evidence related to the accident is no longer available. In other cases, witnesses can no longer be located and the possibility of obtaining a statement of any kind is lost. As a result, not only is the responsiveness and effectiveness of incident response services hampered, but the comprehensiveness, accuracy and timeliness of insurance claim settlements as well.
The use of mobile communication devices has become pervasive in recent years, and while their features and functionality continue to grow, they have also become simpler to use. In fact, it has now become commonplace for even unsophisticated mobile phone users to use their camera phones to capture events and send them to a recipient. Mobile device users involved in an accident are no exception and it is not unusual for multiple parties to document the site and details of the incident. However, transferring the incident information collected by these mobile devices to the insurer is more problematic. In some cases, an insured or claimant can provide incident information related to an accident as part of an on-line claims process. In other cases, the incident information can be attached to an email. More likely, the incident information is produced in a physical format and provided manually, or worse, not at all. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for the user of a mobile device to submit location, image, audio, and other related information from the scene of an accident to improve the responsiveness of incident response services and the accuracy and timeliness of insurance claim settlements.